DESCOBERTOS
by Natii-chan
Summary: Muitas coisas estavam “proibidas” por livre e espontânea vontade com: andar de mãos dadas, beijarem em publico e principalmente falar para seus amigos sobre o namoro. Continuação de After Eigth – 8 Minutos no Paraíso. NaruHina


_**Disclaimer:**__ Kishimoto-sensei é dono do Naruto-kun e sua trupe, eu Natália até o momento só sou dona do Mailo, meu pastor-alemão. _

* * *

Narração

"-Dialogo"

_Pensamento_

_X_

Continuação de **After Eigth – 8 Minutos no Paraíso.**

_X_

**DESCOBERTOS**

Namorar com Hyuuga Hinata estava sendo uma aventura e um desafio maior que Naruto podia imaginar. Muitas coisas estavam "proibidas" por livre e espontânea vontade com: andar de mãos dadas, beijarem em publico e principalmente falar para seus amigos sobre o namoro. A escolha de manter o namoro em segredo foi escolha de ambos, era de inicio para ser segredo de todos mais por ironia do destino o pai de Hinata e Tsunade descobriram sobre eles, os dois por se assim falar descobriram em um momento um tanto sem graça?!

Esconder dos amigos para ele não estava sendo difícil, alem fácil até demais e engraçado era só continuar com as mesmas brincadeiras sem graça, falar do mesmo jeito exagerado, tudo que fazia antes.

Já Hinata era mais complicado, ficar vermelha a cada toque do namorado era cada dia mais difícil, os desmaios era só fechar os olhos e cair já à gagueira não foi tão simples a desculpa que dava aos era que estava fazendo tratamento fonoaudiólogo como Tsunade a pedido de seu pai.

Tsunade e Hiashi haviam combinado de não mandar os dois juntos em missões, pois era "perigoso" já que eles sabiam que eles tinham um relacionamento mais intimo. Sim eles já estavam transando e o Senhor Hyuuga já sabia. Mas o problema principal começou quando Tsunade mandou Naruto, Sasuke e Hinata em uma missão.

Antes de saírem Naruto arrumava suas coisas no apartamento quando alguém bateu na porta.

"-Hinata!" Falou puxando a namorada para dentro. "Porque você ta aqui?"

"-Naruto, não quero ir nessa missão to com um pressentimento estranho." Falou sentando no sofá.

"-Pode ter certeza que vai ser pior se não for, alem do mais Sasuke é muito desconfiado e a vovó disse que Neji já está em outra missão por isso você tem que ir." Disse tentando tranqüilizar a garota.

Foi até a cozinha, pequena, mas bem arrumada, pegou um copo de água e levou para ela.

"-Só temos que tomar mais cuidado que no fim vai dar tudo certo."

"-Hai." Ela tomou o copo d'água e se levantou. "Te encontro no portão." Deu um beijo no garoto e saiu.

Estava sentada na barraquinha de ramem tomando um suco, ainda faltavam 30 minutos para partir para a missão, e ela lá com o olhar para o nada mexendo no canudinho como se aquele movimento anti-horário fosse fazer o tempo parar para ela não ter que ir a naquela maldita missão com o Uchiha, e bendita por ser com o Uzumaki.

Sakura observava a cena como se fosse um quadro a garota de cabelos curtos olhos perolados mexendo no suco como quem pensava na morte da bezerra.

Sentou-se ao lado da garota e ela não fez nem um movimento de que reconhecesse quem estava ao lado, então posou a mão do ombro de Hinata e falou.

"-O que te aflige?"

"-Seu namorado." Respondeu ainda mexendo o suco.

"-Como assim?" Quis saber.

"-Vou sair em missão em menos de 20 minutos com Naruto e Sasuke. To morrendo de medo." Falou levando a boca até o canudo e tomando quase metade do liquido de uma vez só.

"-Medo porque medo? O máximo que pode acontecer é o Sasuke trancar você e o Naruto na mesma barraca e você ser obrigada a se confessar para ele, ou ele espancar o Naruto e mostrar o quanto ele é idiota."

"-Coitado do Naruto ele não merece apanhar." Disse tomando o resto do suco e se levantando e pegando a mochila no chão.

"-Nossa Hinata, o tratamento ta surtindo efeito mesmo né, sua gagueira está quase desaparecendo."

"-Pois é, até mais Sakura-chan." E nisso foi se afastando indo em direção ao portão.

X

_X_

A missão foi um sucesso, os dados conseguidos eram importantes, já Naruto e Hinata não tiveram nenhum instante sozinhos então o retorno, era mais do que esperado por ambos, a tensão era tanta que Sasuke começou a desconfiar.

"-Ei dobe, porque você ta tão inquieto?" Perguntou enquanto estavam sozinhos.

"-Ah, não é nada só cansaço, ficar uma semana dormindo no chão é complicado." _Sem falar de não poder beijar, abraçar e todo o resto que tenho direito de fazer com minha namorada só porque você está aqui seu baka!_ "Sem falar que meu ramém acabou faz 3 dias!" disse fingindo indignação.

"-Sei, mas amanha já chegaremos à vila, to com muita saudade da Sakura, sabe Naruto ela está me fazendo tão feliz acho que até já estou preparado para dizer as 3 palavras para ela, se não pedir ela em casamento." Comentou em um murmuro, com medo de que alguém escutasse a confissão.

"-Eu aviso ela que você disse." Disse segurando o riso de ver a cara do amigo.

Hinata que estava mais afastada deles no rio pensava em uma maneira de ficar sozinha com o loiro sem que o 'estraga prazeres' desse por falta de ambos. _Se eu esperar ele dormir, podemos ter uns dez minutinhos ou na hora que ele for tomar banho digo que não quero ficar sozinha e peço pro Naruto ficar aqui ou ainda posso sumir com um pouco da lenha e ele vai buscar, esquece acho que vou ter que esperar saco! Nunca odiei tanto você Uchiha!_

Ela voltou e encontrou os dois rindo sentados em volta de uma fogueira que quase se apagava, forçou seu sorriso mais lindo e se sentou ao lado de Sasuke, porque a verdadeira Hinata em sã consciência não se sentaria ao lado de Naruto, ela ficara sabendo que Sasuke já tinha tomado banho e que a lenha ainda tinha de sobra. Ela avisou que ia dormir porque já esta com sono e foi sua barraca, Naruto e Sasuke iriam revezar a guarda, então Naruto foi dormir e Sasuke ficou lá mexendo no fogo._ Esses dois estão muito suspeitos, tem algo no ar, alguém tem um segredo e eu vou descobrir, senão não sou Sasuke, o ultimo vivo do clã Uchiha._

Feita troca de turno, Naruto esperou trinta minutos que ele havia deitado e foi a barraca de Hinata, essa que já dormia profundamente se assustou de ver o loiro sentado ao seu lado velando seu sono.

"-O que aconteceu?" perguntou se sentando e tocando o rosto do loiro com as mãos.

"-Nada só que eu to morrendo de saudade de você." Dito isso abraçou a garota e começou a beijar o rosto da garota e percorrer o corpo da namorada com mãos curiosas e saudosas.

Não perceberam em meio aqueles choques de sensações o movimento externo que se aproximava da barraca, somente quando uma mão levantou o pano que tampava a entrada da barraca perceberam que haviam sido descobertos.

"-Acho que alguém me deve uma satisfação!" Falou o Uchiha com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Ambos não sabiam onde enfiavam a cara, Hinata ficou vermelha e tapou o rosto com as mãos e Naruto simplesmente olhava para Sasuke com uma chama de fúria nos olhos.

Hinata ficou morrendo de vergonha e não conseguiu sair da barraca para encarar Sasuke, então Naruto ficou de 'resolver' a situação comprometedora que haviam se metido.

_Acho que essa é minha chance de ganhar um escravinho por uns dias, mas antes tenho que saber o porquê eles fizeram isso, afinal somos amigos._ Pensava Sasuke vendo o loiro sair da barraca de Hinata.

"-Acho que você me deve uma satisfação, Uzumaki." Falou Sasuke, fingindo seriedade.

Antes...

"-Naruto-kun." Falou Hinata, apertando muito a mão do namorado. "Acho que não devemos contar que estamos juntos a 2 anos, por favor diminua 1 ano e 10 meses ai ta, e nos não fizemos nade alem de nos abraçar e nos beijar, por favor."

"-Então namoramos a 2 meses e não fazemos nada de mais, credo Hina que namoro chato o nosso, agora deixa eu ir lá acalmar o Sasuke, senão ele não vai largar do nosso pé." Falou saindo da barraca.

Voltando...

Naruto se sentou no chão na frente de Sasuke, respirou fundo e esperou pelo interrogatório. Sasuke logo começou perguntando.

"-Desde quando vocês estão juntos?"

"-Amanha faz 2 meses."

"-Ela se declarou para você?"

"-Ela tacou um prato de ramém na minha cabeça para eu perceber o quanto ela gosta de mim."

"-Naquela festa que você e ela ficaram no armário da casa dela, já estavam juntos?"

"-Isso foi a menos de um mês, claro que já estávamos."

"-Neji sabe?"

"-Só quem sabe é o pai dela e vovó Tsunade."

"-Porque fizeram segredo de estarem juntos?"

"-Por quê?"

"-É."

"-Porque vocês iam fazer perguntas, como agora, não nos deixariam em paz, Neji iria arrancar meu coro, Sakura, Ino, Tenten e Temari iriam atazanar a vida dela, vocês não nos deixariam em paz 1 dia que fosse."

"-Compreensível, mas você vai pagar por ter tentado me fazer de bobo, Uzumaki Naruto."

"-Tudo bem, mas será que você me deixa ficar com ela um pouco agora? Você deve imaginar como está sendo difícil essa semana."

"-Ta, mas não se acostume porque não sou tão bonzinho assim."

Nisso Naruto se levantou, mas antes que entrasse na barraca Sasuke o chamou.

"-Hein, teme vocês já foram mais alem?" perguntou com cara de pervertido.

"-Claro que não baka! Eu respeito o tempo dela." Dito isso entrou na barraca.

Hinata que estava sentada olhou para ele suspirou e perguntou.

"-Ele acreditou?"

"-Sim, mas algo me diz que ele vai tirar proveito disso, mas ele me deixoueu ficar aqui com você." Falou passando o braço pelos ombros da garota aconchegando mais próximo do seu peito.

"-Então ta."

Estava amanhecendo e eles já haviam levantado acampamento e Naruto chamou Sasuke.

"-Será que você pode manter segredo sobre ontem?" Pediu

"-Sim, mas vocês têm que contar para os outros em no máximo uma semana, OK?" avisou

"-Hai."

Chegaram à vila e foram direto a Tsunade-sama. Sasuke saiu assim que entrou a pedido da própria, ela lançou um olhar de advertência aos dois e logo perguntou.

"-O que aconteceu? Porque vocês estão com essas caras?" Perguntou Tsunade.

"-Sasuke descobriu." Falou Hinata olhando para o chão.

"-Como?"

"-Foi um descuido meu vovó, já resolvemos, mas temos que contar aos outros em no máximo uma semana, não se preocupe vamos resolver tudo." Falou e puxou Hinata pela mão para fora da sala.

"-Não me chame de vovó." Falou isso para a porta já fechada e pegou sua garrafinha de sake e bebeu direto do gargalo.

X

_X_

A semana corria sem grandes emoções com exceção de Naruto que estava ralando por causa de Sasuke.

"-Naruto!!" Chamou Sasuke.

Naruto sentiu aquele frio na espinha e parou a caminhada na mesma hora.

"-O que é dessa vez?" perguntou.

"-Sabe, ontem ganhei umas roupas como pagamento de uma missão e não posso usar ou simplesmente jogá-las então quero que você fique com elas e principalmente USE-AS." Disse estendendo uma sacola para o loiro que olhava receoso. Pegou a sacola e assim abriu levou um susto que só faltou cair para trás.

"-Cara isso é o cumulo do ridículo, verde, leranja, roxo e azul? Você tem certeza que é pagamento?"

"-Porque você acha que eu não posso usá-las? É ridículo então você pode me fazer esse pequeno favor né? Sabe uma mão lava a outra!"

"-E as duas lavam a bunda!" falou simulando graça.

"-Também. É que hoje a Sakura cismou em fazer um jantar lá em casa e pediu para eu chamar você, em mais uma tentativa frustrada em juntar você e Hinata, se ela soubesse que tudo isso é em vão!

"-Há há há, não se meta Sasuke ainda tenho uns dias pra contar para os outros." Avisou Naruto.

"-Então são mais uns dias em minhas mãos Naruto." Avisou se afastando. "O jantar é às 8 da noite, não se atrase."

Naruto seguiu para a casa de Hinata com sua sacola com seu traje estiloso e chique, iria avisar do jantar e que a farra de Sasuke com ele acabaria logo.

Chegou à casa da Hyuuga, bateu na porta e o pai dela atendeu, Neji estava treinado em dois anos de namoro escondido o garoto já havia decorado todos os horários que podia ou não ir até a mansão. Hiashi atendeu a porta.

_Não sei por que mais você me dá arrepios, sogrão!! _Pensou Naruto ao passar pelo senhor ao entrar na casa.

Chegou ao quarto de Hinata, deu 2 batidas na porta e entrou, ela estava sentada próximo a janela sorriu e se levantou.

"-Não esperava você hoje." Falou

"-Não estava nos meus planos vir hoje aqui, mas..." não terminou, pois Hinata o cortou.

"-Mas o que? O que aconteceu e o que tem nessa sacola?" perguntou toda esbaforida.

"-Mas, Sasuke nos convidou para um jantar que a Sakura vai fazer na casa dele e nessa sacola está a roupa que Ele escolheu para eu usar." Nisso mostrou a roupa para ela, que segurava para não cair na gargalhada. "Isso mesmo pode rir, sou eu que estou sendo feito de escravo por aquele maluco vingativo, faço compras pra ele, limpo a casa dele, faço os relatórios dele até a Sakura tive que ajudar porque ele estava cansado. Mais hoje a festa vai acabar, pra nos e ele também, só pra deixar avisado."

"-Como assim, o que você vai fazer?" Perguntou ficando seria.

"-Vou aproveitar o jantar e me declarar para você." Disse com seu hiper, mega, máster sorriso.

"-Se declarar? Mas o Sasuke vai te desmentir na mesma hora."

"-Ai é que você se engana tenho uma carta na minha manga, e pior de tudo é que é nessa manga verde aqui." Disse mostrando a manga verde da camisa que Sasuke tinha dado.

X

_X_

Às 20 horas chegaram a casa de Sasuke, Naruto com um, sobretudo preto (**n/a **pode acreditar ele deixou o laranja e ficou com o pretinho básico) , Hinata e Neji. Sakura abriu a porta e assim que os três entraram um cheiro de comida caseira invadiu os narizes. Sasuke e Tenten estavam sentados no sofá só curtindo a musica que tocava e cada um com uns cd's na mão, por um momento tudo silenciou quando Naruto entrou por ultimo na sala com aquele casaco preto, Sasuke logo fechou a cara e ele entendeu o recado. Abriu o casaco e pendurou no cabide. O silencio acabou na mesma hora todos davam risada menos Naruto e Hinata que permaneciam sérios.

"-Gente me da um desconto, isso." Disse Naruto apontando para a roupa que usava. "foi presente, e vocês sabem como é feio recusar e não usar quando se ganha alguma coisa."

"-É ele não tem culpa dessas coisas." Disse Sasuke avaliando o modelito do amigo.

Calça verde com estampas tipo tigre roxa e uma camisa azul com mangas laranja.

Após o jantar o riso ainda não havia cessado, estavam sentados na sala Naruto já se irritava com os olhares e os risos contidos. Quando viu que o pessoal havia se acalmado se levantou, foi até Hinata e se ajoelhou aos pés dela, calados os outros somente seguiam os passos de Naruto com os olhos.

"-Hinata-chan, eu amo você e hoje depois de pagar esse mico vi que você é a pessoa que quero ter ao meu lado pelo resto da minha vida, namora comigo?" perguntou serio tirando do bolso da calça uma caixinha preta com duas alianças prata.

Ela tremeu um pouco, ficou vermelha, não esperava aquele tipo de declaração principalmente naquele momento.

"-Sim, sim, sempre sim pra você." Falou isso e tirou a aliança maior da caixa. "Acho que você coloca na minha mão primeiro."

Os dois não foram interrompidos, mas sentiram os olhares curiosos na cabeça dos outros nem imaginavam o que se passava.

_Desde quando ele tem tanta coragem?_ Pensava Tenten.

_Como ele ousar encostar a mão em Hinata-sama_. Morreu na ponta da língua de Neji.

_Quando Sasuke-kun vai falar essas coisas pra mim? _Enxugava as lágrimas Sakura.

_Você pensa que vai se safar assim tão fácil? Afinal foram 2 meses nos enganando!! _Quase gritou o Sasuke ao ver que iria perder seu 'Servo'.

Hinata tentava convencer seu primo a não matar o antigo e novo namorado. Tenten e Sakura ficavam lá tentando arrancar alguma coisa dela sobre a súbita declaração de Naruto.

Sasuke havia arrancado Naruto para fora da casa para fazer umas simples declarações.

"-Você acha que vai se safar assim?" Perguntou mexendo exageradamente com as mãos. "Você não vai falar que vocês já namoravam a 2 meses?"

"-Não e você nem vai pensar em abrir essa sua bendita boca, já fiz tudo que me pediu, mas essa roupa foi o cumulo do ridículo agora não se meta mais na minha vida ou na de Hinata." Falava em um tom baixo como se fosse para cada palavra grudar no mais intimo da consciência de Sasuke. "Se você pensar em falar uma vírgula que seja vou ser obrigado a falar com Sakura-chan."

"-Falar o que? Não devo nada para ter medo de ameaças suas."

"-Não? Você tem certeza?" perguntou o loiro com um sorriso malicioso.

"-Não e tenho a mais absoluta certeza." Respondeu dando as costas e colocando a mão na maçaneta.

"-Tá, isso não te lembra nada? "To com muita saudade da Sakura, sabe Naruto ela está me fazendo tão feliz acho que até já estou preparado para dizer as 3 palavras para ela, se não pedir ela em casamento" acho que você me confessou isso naquele dia fatídico" Disse abrindo a porta e passando por ele. "Você não ia gostar se a Sakura-chan soubesse né?" e voltou para dentro da casa deixando o moreno com a cara de tacho.

X

X

X

X

_**Reviews...**_

_**Onegaiii**_


End file.
